Kabedon can actually work
by lovelysakura99
Summary: When she kept complaining about wanting heart-wrenching moments, she didn't mean having Kirishima "kabedon"-ing her. / aka Mina realizes that she might have a crush on Kirishima.


I was inspired by the BNHA 2nd light novel. Mina kept saying she wanted "heart-wrenching" (キュンキュン) stories while the girls were having a girl talk. So I gave her the shoujo manga typical キュンキュン moment of the infamous kabedon. (If you don't know about the kabedon, please google it)

Enjoy!

* * *

Mina is shocked. Her heart is beating so hard in her rib cage, she feels like it's about to burst out of her body.

Kirishima is breathing hard next to her, so close she can feel his breath on her forehead. She looks down and is assailed by the sight of his naked chest (which she had seen a thousand times by now!) so she looks up to find that he is looking at her.

"Ashido, are you ok?"

She barely whispers "yes" for him to smile and say "good".

Mina can feel herself blushing and avoids eye contact.

Oh no, when she kept complaining about wanting heart-wrenching moments, she didn't mean having Kirishima "kabedon"-ing her.

Because that's the only way Mina could explain it. To protect her from the rock falling, he activated his quirk and "kabedon"-ed her.

The fact that Kirishima was "kabedon"-ing her was not the problem. The problem was her heart and female hormones that seem to suddenly realize that yes, Kirishima was a male, plus he was attractive plus he had a body to die for plus...

Oh no. She knows where those thoughts could go. She had teased too many people about it to not know where that could go.

But it is Kirishima! Her horn buddy! The cute boy from the class next door.

He did become stronger over the years.

Oh no. No. No. No. No.

"Ashido?"

Mina looks back up. Is it her or is he closer?

She barely has the time to recollect her thoughts that he says: "Seems like the worst has passed!" and moves back to give her space.

She almost whines.

When they go back where the rest of the classes is, Aizawa starts a sermon about being careful about their surroundings but she barely listens.

How dare he make her fluster and go back to Bakugou and the squad?

It was only her?

Now that was vexing.

* * *

Aoyama is the first one to remark something is wrong.

Mina isn't surprised, he's probably the only person in the class minus herself that is on point about gossip.

"What are you going to do, Mademoiselle?"

"Nothing!"

He looks unconvinced.

"I had a moment. It's going to pass."

He turns to look at Ochako who still hasn't figured out (or at least admitted out loud) her feelings for Izuku. Mina cringes.

"If I get there, I will confess," Mina says more as a promise to herself than anything.

"If you need help, you can always tell me, mon amie~ "

* * *

The second person to realize is Tooru.

"You've been acting weird."

Mina pauses. She doesn't want to lie to Tooru who always had been her partner-in-crime, especially talking about love stories.

"Especially around Kirishima," Tooru continues and Mina can only imagine that Tooru is giving her a wicked smile.

"I'm working on it," Mina replies because it is not a complete lie.

"You know what it calls for? A girls' night!" Tooru squeals.

"No! No girls' night. At least not yet." Mina knows that if she is surrounded by the girls she will spill the beans and she is not ready to have a taste of her own medicine.

"Ok, but tell me when you need one!" Tooru's tone is soft and understanding. "But if you wait for too long I am doing an intervention. It's only fair."

Mina laughs. "I'm counting on you!"

* * *

The third to realize is, from all people, Bakugou.

"The fuck is wrong with you, pinky."

"What?"

"He's been moping."

"Who?" she says as if she doesn't know that he knows.

"You know who, dumbass. Shitty hair."

Mina paused, slowly constructing a sentence in her head before she says something that jeopardizes her. "How is it related to me?"

Bakugou rolls his eyes. "He's been complaining about you being distant and Kaminari had to add that you hang out less with them."

Mina doesn't know how to reply. She needs time to register this new information so she says: "Ah, Explody, you care!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Aww! Are you also sad I'm not hangout with the Bakusquad?"

"Fuck off and die."

"Love you too Explody!"

* * *

It is getting ridiculous, and even Mina knows it. She hadn't been involved in literally everyone's love story to not know it was getting out of hand.

So she hangs out with the squad, the first time in almost three weeks.

Mina realizes she is very good at faking. Faking that him smiling at her doesn't make her heart do pirouettes. Faking that every single touch makes her have goosebumps. Faking that, indeed, she now has a crush on Kirishima.

When she claims to be tired and decides to go back to her room, it is Kirishima who stops her in the corridor.

"Are you alright?" he asks, worry clear in his voice.

Her heart warms and she realizes how dumb she had been to worry so much. After all, it was Kirishima, one of the best people on his planet. "Yeah. Sorry, I worried you."

"Nah. It's not a problem. As long as you're ok."

"Really. I'm sorry."

Kirishima tilts his head and opens his mouth to say something but Mina kisses him on the cheek.

"I won't shy away anymore so be prepared."

As if only realizing now what happened, Kirishima blushes as red as his hair.

Satisfied, she turns toward the elevator, swaying her hips more than necessary.

It's not because she acknowledges her crush that she wants to confess yet. He had made her heart race, she will make his heart race.

Two could play this game.

* * *

*Bonus Scene

"I was kissed."

Kaminari and Sero both exclaimed, "what" loud enough that probably the other side of the campus heard them.

"Racoon eyes?"

"Like that?" Kaminari urges to have more details.

"Yeah... on the cheek."

Even Bakugou grunts in disappointment.

"Dude, it's only on the cheek."

"But what am I supposed to do now? What does it even mean?"

"Wait! I know!"

Bakugou doesn't bother to listen to Kaminari's idiotic plan.

He gives them 2 weeks top before they start dating.

* * *

Of course, Bakugou is right. lol

To anyone interested, I am working on a Hawks/Fuyumi story (why am I obsessed with rarepair is a mystery) so I should upload it sometime soon.

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
